


Flower in Your Hair

by Aniimone



Series: SNS Shorts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Confession, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Oneshot, Post-War, SasuNaru - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jounin cuteness, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: After Sasuke returns to the village, and both he and Naruto become jounin.Love confessions in the grass and incredulous but accepting friends.





	Flower in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/98/f7/e8/98f7e899c68ae45dad62faa23ba7a642--naruto-fan-art-naruto-and-sasuke.jpg)

“Oi, dobe, what are you doing?” Sasuke asks, an affectionate smile on his lips.

Naruto beams back at him.

“You’re a better pillow than the ground, dattebayo!”

“Shut up,” Sasuke retorts, pushing Naruto up with his knee.

“No way,” Naruto replies. “I’m the future hokage, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Oh? What if I become hokage instead?” Sasuke retorts.

“Not gonna happen, -ttebayo! I’ll become hokage!”

“Usuratonkachi. You wish,” Sasuke tells him, tucking a flower behind Naruto’s ear.

Naruto grins back.

“Sasuke, there’s something I need to tell you,” Naruto says seriously, sitting up.

Sasuke frowns slightly, watching him. Naruto settles sitting cross legged beside him, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it?” Sasuke asks.

“I-- Well, Sasuke. I talked to a few people who helped me realize that maybe I don’t just think of you as a friend. You’ve become something much more important to me than a brother. You’ve become my best friend, and I-- I love you, Sasuke. I’m in love with you.”

Sasuke startles, his eyes widening. A strand of his hair falls away from his eyes, revealing the rinnegan. Naruto glances at him and looks away again quickly, blushing.

“I mean, I know it’s weird since we’re both guys and all, but whenever I see you smiling it makes me feel all happy inside. Our bond… It’s stronger now, don’t you think? I guess I’ve always kind of loved you, but I always figured you’d fall for Sakura instead, and that’s okay. I loved you both, so I really only want you to be happy. I don’t mind if you don’t--”

Sasuke shuts him up by grabbing Naruto by the front of his uniform jacket and kissing him. He feels something sharp cut his lip and tastes blood but he doesn’t care. Naruto freezes up for a second before he closes his eyes too and goes with it. Sasuke feels him melt against his mouth and they break apart.

They stare into each other’s eyes, cheeks flushed, and Sasuke loosens his grip on Naruto’s vest.

“Sorry, I--”

“Let’s do it again,” Naruto interrupts, fire in his eyes.

Sasuke startles again.

“You want to… kiss again?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Naruto replies.

“Alright,” Sasuke murmurs.

They close their eyes again and this time they’re careful. They taste each other’s lips and a little bit of Sasuke’s blood. Sasuke’s hand moves from Naruto’s vest to run through his stupid blonde hair. Naruto’s left hand lifts Sasuke’s head off the grass slightly. Sasuke feels Naruto’s lips part, followed by his tongue running along Sasuke’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth in response and feels Naruto sneak his tongue inside. Not to be outdone, Sasuke fights back. This time, they pull apart to breathe instead of out of shock.

“I love you too, idiot,” Sasuke whispers.

Naruto’s eyes widen.

“You… you do?”

Sasuke smirks and nods slightly, cupping Naruto’s cheek in his hand. Naruto gulps.

“Sasuke…”

“Hm?”

“What are we going to tell Sakura-chan?” Naruto asks quietly.

Sasuke’s soft smile disappears.

“We could elope,” he suggests.

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head.

“No way. We’re still shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, dattebayo.”

“Well, fine,” Sasuke replies.

He pulls Naruto into another kiss and sighs into Naruto's mouth when he feels Naruto responds.

Suddenly, they sense more people's chakra and break apart. Sasuke sits up so fast he probably got whiplash and Naruto rolls away.

They both look up at the intruders, embarrassed.

Sakura is looking down at them with shock on her features, Hinata to her left covering her blushing face with her hands, Shikamaru on Sakura’s right with a skeptical expression.

“We were just, um… talking,” Naruto says.

He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

“Idiot,” Sasuke hisses, noticing that the flower is still in Naruto’s hair.

He looks away from him, blushing, and sends a grateful prayer to whatever gods there are for the fact that his hair mostly hides his face.

“Talking with your mouths pressed together, huh?” Sakura asks, one of her eyebrows twitching. She rolls up one of her sleeves and Naruto gulps, leaning away from her.

Shikamaru sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

“Naruto, Lord Sixth wants to see you,” he says.

“Kakashi-sensei? Alright. I’ll be there right away,” Naruto replies.

He looks at Sasuke, who is still trying to hide his face.

“I’ll come over later, Sasuke-kun. Maybe we can finish what we started, huh?”

Sasuke’s eyes widen more and he whips his head around to look Naruto in the eye, even though his face is still burning.

“Naruto!” he hisses.

Naruto just chuckles and stands up, putting his hands behind his head.

He waves before taking off into the trees at the edge of the training ground. Sasuke scowls after him for leaving him to face these three on his own.

“So, you and Naruto, huh?” Shikamaru asks.

“You’re wrong, it’s not like that!” Sasuke retorts.

“It’s alright, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura tells him, looking away from him.

The other three look at her.

“It makes sense. He spent his whole life chasing after you,” she says.

Hinata nods, pulling her hands away from her face at last.

“Yeah,” she agrees.

Sasuke stares at them.

Shikamaru shrugs.

“Well, good luck, whatever’s between you two,” he says, starting to walk back towards the village.

“Y-yeah,” Sasuke replies.

The two women smile at him and start to follow Shikamaru. Sasuke watches them go until they disappear into the trees, and then lies back on the grass. He stares up at the clouds in shock until he finally decides to get up and head to his apartment.


End file.
